The Weird Dream
by November Fatale
Summary: Elena simply has a weird dream, Damon is involved. Based off of a yet another strange dream of mine. This one happens to be of this series. I wanted to try it out in fanfiction format. Will be a twoshot, probably


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries which means neither the book nor the T.V. series only L.J. Smith and the creator of the show do own anything and affiliated with the series. **_

_**Summary: Elena has a strange dream, one that involves a certain Salvatore.**_

_**Author's Note: This spawned into existence, because my friend prompted me to publish this on here. We had been talking about it before and I told her about this strange dream...so basically this fanfiction is based off of my dream...I have strange dreams a lot, it was bound to happen. My friend suggested or something like that and idea like put my dream into fanfic form since it involved Damon Salvatore in my dream. In my ACTUAL dream I am not sure who I am, myself or Elena. **_

_**Hope you enjoy it! ^^  
**_

* * *

_A soft orange luminescence gently burned comfortably behind the flesh of her closed lids. _

_Voices mingled together and drifted to her ears, the sound of the soft murmurs caused the lashes of her closed eyes to flutter gently, brushing against the flesh underneath them. _

_A merry laced tone sang." Yoo-hoo!" _

_Slowly she opened her eyes at the sound of a loud voice. _

_Her eyes opened to meet a girl with golden blonde hair tied up into a neat bun basically identical to the one she had done her hair in. A smile graced her lips as the skin around her eyes slightly crinkled in a happy way, synchronizing with her smile. The mix of baby blues and ocean blues - that made those twin pools of hers - radiated with happiness. She looked all perky, upbeat and carefree. _

"_Elena, we're you day dreaming again?" Her head cocked to the side in question, merriness still intact. _

_Elena ran her hand down her face only to have it rest at the base of her neck, just before the line that separated the area of the two. "Um…yea, Sorry Caroline I just have…something on my mind."_

_Caroline looked curious and attentive, ready and willing to listen. _

_Elena didn't really feel like discussing it, because the thought involved a certain Salvatore. She kept debating whether or not should she call him, she didn't want to seem so desperate. _

_**He's probably asleep, do you really want to call him and sound like you need him in a case of life or death situation. Do you want to sound **_**desperate?**

**No.**

_She decided to wave it off and put it on the back burner until she finished the task she should be focusing on. _

_Elena smiled at Caroline and waved it off. "Oh it's nothing, nothing important." _

_Caroline perked up further. "Oh, okay...well we'd better get started. Bonnie is late…ten minutes late. I wonder what's holding her up?" _

_Elena only shrugged and focused onto the task before her. _

_The pot full of homade tomato sauce, made from scratch. Bubbles started to form and she quickly grabbed the wooden spoon, stirring the sauce gently as she added a few spices into the mixture. _

_The aroma of the delicious sauce before her wafted to her nose, hunger began to make itself known in her stomach. Her mouth began to water slightly as well. _

"_Hey guys! Sorry I'm late…I got held up at home…I should've called but I thought it was too late anyways." Elena turned halfway around to see Bonnie's form striding over her hair was in a bun just like hers and Caroline's._

"_It's 'bout time, I was about to call you. We really could use your help, I mean I know we got here early to do this stuff but the event is due to start soon and since not many signed up for this event and the few that were assigned to work in the kitchen didn't show up...I'm panicking over here. See? "Panic and nervousness showed on Caroline's face as her smile turned into a nervous grimace. _

_Bonnie laughed and dropped her bag by the other girls' bags. "Caroline…breathe! The last thing we need is for you to just faint in here from having a nervous breakdown. We can do this, I mean how hard could making early dinner for a group of large people be?" _

_Elena decided to add in a few words as well as she focused back on the delicious tomato sauce before her. "Yea Car, c'mon…relax, we have plenty of enough time." _

_Elena pulled out the wooden spoon and quickly placed the lid on the pot while turning the heat down on burner so that it would just keep warm and not burn. She walked over to the sink and washed the spoon, laying it out to dry - in the' professional chef like' - kitchen on the rack for later use. _

_She dried her hands on the apron she had donned on her awhile ago. Bonnie donned one on as well. "So what do you want me to do?" _

_Caroline pointed over to the batter in the bowl at the side, the electronic mixer lying beside the boll. "Mix that muffin batter and then place it in the muffin bake trays. I have loads more for both of you. Also Elena can you work on the cookies over here by Bonnie while I check on the other stuff?" _

_Elena nodded and Caroline darted over to a corner in the kitchen, music reached her ears. "Music helps pass the time and work faster!" Caroline sing sung merrily, Bonnie and Elena smiled to themselves. Chopping, slicing, a brief bout of mixing and the sounds of her own cooking work station were mingling through the air with their humming._

_She found herself unexpectedly humming to the tune, soon after the other girls joined her. _

_Elena's hands kneaded the cookie dough until she thought it was ready to flatten the dough. From the drawer she pulled out a rolling pin and began to flatten the dough before her. _

_Her mind drifted onto the desire she had tried to put on the back burner. _

_She needed to call him. _

**No, because if I call him now…no there's more important things. **

_**More important than something involving Katherine? **_

**Maybe?**

_**Yea okay, I don't think so. Isn't she the crazy ex who also happens to be your doppel ganger?**_

_As soon as she was done and the dough was evenly flattened out, Elena got out a cookie cutter from the ones placed beside her. She put more effort into her work, trying to cut back the desire burning in her body. _

**It can wait; it's not a death and life situation…**

_**Yet. **_

_Elena consisted into repeating that mantra silently to herself. _

_When she finally finished and stuck the cookies in the oven and washed her hands, Caroline instructed her to check on the spaghetti boiling in the pot. "I'll be right back I want to make sure everything outside of the kitchen is perfect, or okay." _

_With speed Caroline zipped out of the kitchen. _

"_Well she's full of energy today; I swear she drank a red bull or consumed too much caffeine or sugar before she came here." Bonnie smiled and Elena laughed. _

"_Well she's all nervous and panicking, when she gets like that with special events she goes into super charged mode. You know how she is Bonnie. Nothing can stop her at this point; she'll be all go, go, go." Bonnie laughed and nodded in agreement. _

_Caroline could have a few similar tendencies in common with the energizer bunny._

_They went back to their respective jobs. _

_Time passed and Caroline didn't return, Bonnie finished up what she was doing and spoke up. "I'm going to pop out for a second. Check on Caroline, she's disappeared." Bonnie left the room and Elena finished her task in a couple of minutes. _

_As she washed her hands and then dried them she felt the urge to call Damon return. _

_**You're free, while no ones in the room call him. **_

_Biting her lip she pulled out her cell and stared at the screen. _

_Elena's hear began to race in anticipation and the beginnings of excitement. Her body flushed with warmth and she swallowed nervously as she dialed Damon's cellphone. _

_As she waited for him to pick up, her heart thrummed and thumped against her ribcage. _

_Why was she getting so excited? _

_It's only a phone call to Damon. _

_When a click sounded and a mixture of a groggy and sleepy voice poured through. "Hello?" _

_She smiled as she decided to sound as happily awake as she could muster. "Hello Damon." _

_As soon as he recognized her voice, it became laced in happiness, his usual cocky sarcastic tone tinged with an extra dash of sleepiness. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" _

"_Uh, Damon it's 3:15 in the afternoon. It's not early at all, I don't know what time you think it is but its 3:15." She laughed. _

"_What? I thought it was 7:30 or something…" Elena laughed again and shook her head. _

"_Um, Damon…did you get a hangover again?" She smiled amused at how this conversation was going already. _

"_No…maybe? All I know is that I'm soo…tired" Damon yawned gently as he drawled out his words._

_Damon continued "Let's get to the point though what did you call for?" She arched a single brow._

_She shouldn't have been so surprised." You're so insistent. What? You had another hangover…really Damon?" He laughed at her incredulity. _

"_Ohh, do I hear Miss Attitude around the corner?" Damon laughed again. _

_Elena rolled her eyes. "HaHa Damon. Great attempt at being funny." _

"_I'm naturally funny Elena; it's one of my many talents in the spectrum of charms that I possess. By the way sarcasm is very unbecoming for someone like you Elena." She sighed._

_The sound of moving and sheets rusting poured through the conversation, then she heard water running, she assumed he was going to get in the shower. "So what did you want?" He sounded genuinely curious. _

"_Can you come here? I wanted to_ _talk to you." Silence reached her ears. _

"_Okay, where are you?" Elena relayed her location and he agreed to meet her there soon. _

_She hung up and tucked her phone away in her bag as she bit her lip; she had to admit she was excited to see_ _Damon. _

_Maybe a little too much than was necessary but she couldn't really control what she felt at this point, for some unfathomable reason. _

_Elena kept swinging her gaze from the floor to the door and back again. With a sigh she decided to go check the oven to make herself busy until he arrived. _

_Seeing that the muffins and cookies were ready she pulled - the multiple trays for each baked good - out with oven mitts._

_She scooped them out and stuck them on the cooling rack. With a sigh she washed the dirty baking instruments and set them out to dry until she heard a whoosh of air. _

_Turning around she saw Damon leaning against the counter a cookie in hand, taking lazy bites out of the baked good._

_ He finished it within what seemed was a minute._

_She crossed her arms and gave him a half hearted glare. "Damon…First of all, how did you sneak past everyone? Don't tell me you got caught and got threatened to get kicked out." _

"_I walked in Elena, just kidding…you don't have to worry about how I got in. How come you want to know? Scared someone will find out about our little secretive, soon to be passionate and romantic rendezvous?" Damon smirked._

"_Um, I don't think so Damon. Plus, would you stop eating the baked goods!" He laughed and began to sniff the air and he walked over to the stove and lifted each pot lid. His eyes were bright with what she suspected was delight. _

_Damon began rummaging around in the cupboards and found a plate, a ladle, another a spoon for what looked like scooping spaghetti and a fork._

_He walked over to the fridge and Elena warily watched him. _

_Opening the lid he put some one his plate and dumped some tomato sauce onto the spaghetti. Elena dashed over and extracted the fork from him. "Damon don't eat that!" He only playfully pouted._

_Then finally as he freed the fork from her struggling hand he scooped up the plate and devoured the contents. "Damon!" _

_When he was done he stuck it in the sink and washed it quickly, leaving it to dry in the rack. _

"_Did you really have to do that?" She crossed her arms, glaring at him again. _

"_It smelled good, I wanted some. I took some. It's a simple concept Elena." She rolled her eyes and muttered something to herself. _

"_Hmm?" Damon grinned mischievously at her._

"_Nothing." She sang. _

_Damon leaned against the counter again and Elena stared back at him, her warm brown gaze locked onto his. Damon broke the silence with a smirk added into the sentence that left his lips. "I know you want me." Elena sighed at the randomness of the statement and mostly the cockiness.  
_

"_No, I don't." _

_At that point something came over Elena at the sight of him and she couldn't control her limbs. She simply watched herself run over and actually hitch her legs over his hips, he wrapped his arms around her and she wound her arms around his neck; she couldn'tbelieve it; she was __**bear hugging**_ _Damon Salvatore. _

_She had just contradicted what she had said in away, when she said she didn't want him. _

_He had a mix of a smirk and a grin playing on his lips as he walked over towards the stool - in front of the counter, by the stereo - and sat down._

"_You so do." He nuzzled his face against her neck and shockingly she swore she felt his lips brush against her hair._

_After a minute of staying in their sort of comfortable positions. _

_Warmly he spoke up. "So what is it that you wanted me here for?" _

"_It was about Katherine she-"_

_Elena heard someone call her name, but she couldn't tell from where, her body felt really warm and that's when everything went black. _

_

* * *

_Elena's eyes snapped open and she instantly sat up in her bed with a gasp. Resting a hand over her eyes she reviewed what had happened in her dream.

_I bear hugged Damon… What the heck! _

_Where did that dream come from? I mean…it was…weird. _

_Maybe Damon got in my head and made me dream it…maybe-_

Elena turned slowly - as she felt eyes on her - and was met with iced cerulean depths her mouth opened to let out a scream.

* * *

_**Author's be honest, was it lame, corny, cheesy, stupid? Poorly done?**_

_**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter...so far for this one there is one more. I might add another...we'll see.**_

_**Thanks for reading!  
**_


End file.
